


False Tool

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spies have to be willing to do whatever it takes to make it through to the next task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Tool

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: connecting
> 
>  
> 
> [Original entry.](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/57050.html?thread=8131802#cmt8131802)

Spies have to be willing to do whatever it takes to make it through to the next task. Whether it's staying alive in the deserts of Afghanistan or being anally penetrated by your partner, eagerness is essential. It also doesn't hurt if you share your partner's excitement to make a physical connection.

Mental preparation is essential for handling certain tasks. For a physical connection, the preparation may involve kissing, licking, nibbling and playful taunting from your partner.

Inserting objects into the body requires preparation. Before inserting a needle to sew up a wound, you have to clean the wound to the best of your ability. For other openings, such as the anus, gentle prodding from a finger or two, combined with a lubricant to reduce friction, can relax the opening for another insertion.

Harnesses are used to support objects to keep them from succumbing to gravity. A harness keeps a person rappelling off a building from falling to their death. A harness can also keep a dildo in place, allowing your partner to focus on thrusting inside your body.

Spies are used to being taken on several rides. There are the annoying rides, like hiding out in an enclosed space in darkness on a semi-trailer truck. But not all rides are meant to try your patience with every move. A good partner knows how to make a ride pleasurable, even if it means hitting the prostate several times. You have to verbalize whether you want the strokes harder or softer or faster or slower. You also have to have faith in your partner to carry out those wishes.

It's essential that with anal penetration with a dildo, you let the tension build up as much as you can. That doesn't mean you can't say or do certain things. A moan, groan, or even a few words can help your partner indicate you like how your partner is sexually stimulating you. 

Of course, after you get to a certain point, you may need manual stimulation. You can handle the stimulation yourself, or you can let your partner take care of that for you. 

When your tension is relieved, it's not uncommon to feel drowsy. It takes a while to recover from an orgasm. As much as a spy tries to fight it, sometimes sleep is inevitable. But as long as you have a trusted partner who'll keep an eye on you as you doze, you'll feel safe. Just remember to thank your partner before you go to sleep, and try not to fall asleep before she tries to kiss you.


End file.
